At present, a capacitive touch screen is capable of detecting touch input from user through capacitance induction effect.
According to one technique, during a click operation of a user, a finger gets close to the touch screen and contacts the touch screen, with the finger's movement towards the touch screen, the touch area between the surface of the finger and the touch screen increases to a maximum value, after that, the finger gradually moves away from the touch screen, and finally separates from the surface of the touch screen, thereby achieving a complete click operation. In the technique, only an instant when the finger presses down to contact the touch screen and an instant when the finger is lifted up to separate from the touch screen are detected by the touch screen and reported to an upper control unit, then the control unit may analyze whether the touch operation is finished according to an instant when the finger is lifted off the touch screen, which may result in a low response speed.